


Forbidden Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, But we all secretly wanted, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, RTExtraLife, battle buddies, extralife, extralife 2019, jeremwood, the kiss that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy has a crush on Ryan, but isn’t sure if the gent feels the same way. What better way to find out than a punishment on the Wheel of Vengeance?
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jeremy Dooley
Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611044
Kudos: 52





	Forbidden Kiss

Jeremy smiled and let out a small chuckle as he watched from the sidelines, the game of Werewolves taking many exciting turns. It was that time of year again, where all the departments of Rooster Teeth came together to help raise money for ExtraLife, their goal this year $1,337,000! Jeremy really hoped they’d reach their goal, a good feeling in the back of his mind. He cast a glance over to the host table where Jack sat talking with Ryan and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Ryan was giggling and it was enough to make the lad’s smile grow wider. He’d had a crush on the gent for years, even before he’d joined Achievement Hunter, never really expressing his feelings except in minor playful moments as the entire crew did, able to pass off his subtle flirting and massive crush as just playful banter. He’d tried to bottle up the feelings he had for Ryan when he was hired, not wanting to ruin any friendships or jeopardize his or Ryan’s jobs, so he kept quiet and admired from afar. He was slightly worried that fans were catching on, seeing fanfics and art online that were not too far from the truth. Truth is he wasn’t sure how Ryan would receive the news that the lad had feelings for him, and he was afraid he’d be rejected; hell, it had taken him nearly three years to buddy up with the older man and form their unbreakable team the Battle Buddies, and honestly, if that was as far as their relationship went, he was content with it. They were best friends and that in and of itself was more than he could ever ask for.

He pulled out his phone and browsed through the RT ExtraLife hashtag trending on twitter and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the copious amount of request, really demands, for a Battle Buddies kiss as a punishment on the Wheel of Vengeance. He glanced up and noticed Ryan was looking his way, offering a small wave and awkward smile in an attempt to hide his shock and near terror. Ryan smiles widely and waved back, looking absolutely adorable as always. Jeremy felt his cheeks heating up again and quickly rushed out of the room, running to their office and slamming the door closed behind him.

He felt his heart beating out of his chest, and he wasn’t quite sure what to feel. He was frustrated that he felt this way about someone he didn’t stand a chance with, that he was too much of a coward to just sit Ryan down and hash out all his feelings and get it over with, that he just wanted to cry. He put his head in his hands as he sat at his desk and groaned.

“Why do I always fuck things up?” he asked aloud. His phone buzzed and reluctantly he pulled it out and glanced down at it, heart coming to a shrieking halt when he saw who the text was from.

**Ryan**: Hey, you disappeared and I can’t find you. Can we talk for a minute? We need to go over some things for Chad’s show segment.

Jeremy sighed and hung his head. Of course Ryan would be oblivious about everything, that was just how Ryan was. He was sweet, kind, adorable, and completely oblivious to everything going on around him, focused and concentrated on the moment and what he had to do. Jeremy couldn’t blame him so he heaved a sigh and typed out a response, waiting a moment before slowly standing and trudging to the door and making his way to where Ryan has agreed to meet him.

He walked into the small kitchen area that they shared with the rest of their building, mostly to store snacks and Ryan’s unhealthy stash of Diet Cokes. The gent was leaned against the counter looking at his phone and humming softly, head rocking back and forth in time with the tune in his head.

_Why does he have to be so adorable all the time? It’s unfair!_ Jeremy thought and stepped forward, plastering a smile on his face.

“Hey buddy, sorry I popped out for a minute, needed some alone time to think. What’s up?” he asked. Ryan looked up and smiled, Jeremy swearing he saw the older man’s eyes sparkling.

“You okay? Anything I can help with?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Of course he’d ask that. Ryan was always thinking of others and trying to help them or make them feel better cause he was just an incredibly sweet guy, and it made Jeremy hate himself even more for falling for the man before him.

“Yeah I’m good. What’s up, you mentioned something about our segment during Chad’s show?” he brushed off the question, noting Ryan’s slightly concerned look before the gent snapped back to business.

“Er, right. So I’ve been put in charge of some of the punishments this year and I was kind of hoping you had some input on what I should do,” he asked.

“Fire away Ry, I’m all ears!”

“Okay, so I have a few ideas that I’ve jotted down, but there’s some that the audience are requesting and they...sorta involve you,” Ryan hesitated.

“Oh? I thought only you and Chad were affected by the wheel spins for this segment?” Jeremy asked, unsure why he’d be involved other than being a participant.

“Well, yes and no,”

“Ryan?”

Ryan heaved a sigh and looked down at his Battle Buddy, biting his lower lip unsure how to go about asking the thing he wanted to ask.

“See, I usually kiss Chad during this segment, but I’m not sure how to spice things up from last year. But I noticed that the audience has, loudly, requested that...we...kiss?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he felt his mouth open slightly from the shock. Ryan wanted to kiss him?

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to! I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before putting it on the wheel and all. I know we’ve been asked to for his in the past and you didn’t seem too keen on the idea at the time,” Ryan quickly explained, holding his hands out as if to reassure the lad of his intentions.

Jeremy felt his heart drop. Of course Ryan didn’t really want to kiss him, it was for a bit, a brief action to help bring in money for the kids. He didn’t really want to kiss Jeremy because he felt a thing for the lad, it was all for the bit.

“Um...we still have a couple hours before the segment right? Can I let you know in a few minutes?” he asked hesitantly. Ryan’s eyes flickered with something Jeremy couldn’t read but he nodded and gave a small smile before turning and walking back towards the ExtraLife stage.

Jeremy groaned and followed after a moment, making his way to where Michael sat, frowning and pondering what he should do.

“What’s got you all frazzled?” Michael asked.

“What?” Jeremy asked, startled back to the present.

“You’re really far gone aren’t you? Dude, something’s bothering you, now spill!” Michael laughed. Jeremy groaned and put his face in his hands.

“I’m a fucking moron is what’s wrong!” he groaned.

“What happened drama queen?” Michael nudged him and smiled.

“It’s this fucking crush I have on Ryan! Okay?” Jeremy hissed.

“The one you’ve had on him for years? Dude, you’ve gotta tell him how you feel before you explode into tiny fucking pieces,” Michael chuckled.

“Oh really? Just that simple huh? If only I’d thought of that!” Jeremy glared at his friend who smiled widely, enjoying Jeremy’s torment immensely.

“Start from the beginning, what happened?” he asked more softly this time.

“He...he asked me if I wanted to kiss him during Chad’s segment in a couple hours,” Jeremy stuttered.

“And that’s a bad thing...how? The dude you’re crushing on wants to make out with you I don’t see the problem,” Michael deadpanned.

“The problem, Michael, is that he doesn’t really want to kiss me cause he likes me and shares the same feelings for me. He just wants to do it for the bit, to pander to fans to get to donate. Which, I’m semi okay with since it’s for the kids, but...I’d just like our first kiss to be because we share the same feelings, I want it to be special,” Jeremy was nearly in tears.

“Oh Jeremy,” Michael said and wrapped and arm around the smaller man’s shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure he feels the same about you. Just take the chance and ask him or tell him how you feel. You’re beating yourself up and only I’m allowed to do that.”

Jeremy snorted and glanced over to where Ryan was sitting and talking with Jack. The gent glanced his way but didn’t smile or wave like he usually did, sending a feeling of dread through the lad before he quickly turned away, not wanting to look at Ryan’s eyes in that moment.

“I think you’re overthinking this Ryan,” Jack said with a small, understanding smile.

“I don’t think so Jack. Jeremy isn’t interested in me and doesn’t share the same feelings for me that I have for him. He practically told me no when I asked him to take Chad’s place as my host kiss this year,” Ryan sniffled dejectedly.

“Did he say it though?” Jack asked. Ryan shrugged and shook his head. “Then he didn’t say no.”

“Jack I just don’t want to mess this up. You know how long I’ve liked him, and how long it’s taken me to work up the nerve to even start expressing my feelings for him,” Ryan frowned. He glanced back at Jeremy and the two locked eyes, the lad breaking first and looking away quickly making Ryan feel worse.

“Look at him. He’s so sweet and adorable and perfect and he hates me,” Ryan felt his voice quivering as his lip trembled slightly.

“He does not hate you!” Jack exclaimed.

“How do you know? How do you know I haven’t completely ruined this and possibly damaged our friendship? He means more to me than anyone ever has, Jack. I don’t want to lose him,” Ryan snapped.

“Ryan, I know you both, quite well, and I’m telling you, he doesn’t hate you. See what happens and make sure you talk to him about how you feel, otherwise you’re not being fair to him,” Jack replied firmly but patiently like a dad consulting his child.

Ryan glanced again in Jeremy’s direction and nodded, unsure how this would go, but knowing this could be his only chance. He wanted to show Jeremy how much he cared about him and loved him, but under circumstances that, if Jeremy didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he’d have a way out, a way to brush the whole thing off as a bit for the cause. He’d caught the lad glancing at him several times over the years, seeing the administration and passion in those beautiful chestnut-brown eyes. He took a deep breath and stood, patting Jack on the shoulder and walking slowly over towards Jeremy who was talking quietly with Michael, his nerves on end and his heart pounding in his chest.

Jeremy felt his heart plummet when he saw Ryan walking towards him, apprehension and the need to run away seizing him. The gent stopped at the other end of the table Jeremy was at and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“H-hey, Jeremy? I don’t want to rush you or anything but I sorta need an answer to the question I had for you earlier. It’s almost time to get ready,” Ryan swallowed and bit his lip nervously.

Jeremy glanced briefly at Michael who smiled and nodded, nudging his fellow lad before winking up at Ryan and walking away, the gent unsure how to process that.

“Um...sure,” Jeremy said softly.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll do the kiss, if you land on it. Just tell me what to do and I’ll be there,” Jeremy said more clearly this time.

“Thanks Jeremy!” Ryan smiled and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, hesitantly reaching out and placing a hand on the lad’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “It means a lot to me!”

“Hey, what are Battle Buddies for?” Jeremy asked, this time genuinely smiling. Ryan smiled back before rushing off to prepare for their segment, Jeremy chuckling as he left.

Even if Ryan wasn’t interested in him or felt the same way about him, he wasn’t going to let that ruin his ExtraLife. He sat down and laughed alongside his fellow coworkers at the shenanigans going on. Finally it was time for Chad’s show, and Jeremy only felt nervousness and worry. He wasn’t sure even if they’d land on the Battle Buddies kiss. His assumptions were wrong as Leet donation after Leet donation flooded in, everyone wanting the kiss to happen. He watched nervously as Chad and Ryan took turns spinning the wheel, each taking their punishments in stride and with smiles. So far no kiss, and Jeremy was surprised to find himself somewhat disappointed. He’d kissed a few of the other guys before, Jacob from the support room the newest, but he’d been wanting to kiss Ryan for years.

Ryan glanced his way, biting his lip as he reached up and spun the wheel. If Jeremy didn’t know any better, he’d say Ryan wanted this just as much as he did. But that was impossible, how could Ryan like him? Much as he wanted, he just couldn’t picture Ryan sharing the same feelings for him.

A loud noise erupted in the room, startling him as his gaze snapped back to Ryan and the wheel, seeing that everyone was cheering and smiling. He squinted and then his eyes grew large. The dial stopped in Battle Buddies Kiss, and Ryan was looking at him with the softest look, both terrified and overwhelmingly happy. He smiled back.

“Looks like the Battle Buddies are in for some kissing!” Chad teased for the audience, laughing. Ryan and Jermey laughed along and played along, walking towards each other.

“Y’know, I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Ryan whispered to Jeremy as the camera crew got into position. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“Y-you what?” he breathed.

“And go! Kiss, kiss kiss kiss!” Chad cheered, the crowd joining in, including Michael and Jack.

Without hesitation, Ryan reached out and tenderly cupped Jeremy’s cheeks in his hands, tilting the lad’s head to the side slightly. Jeremy allowed the movement, brain fizzling out as his eyes focused only on Ryan’s, glancing down to see they were very close, that Ryan’s lips were...right...there. Ryan smiled and leaned in, both their eyes closing as their lips made contact. It was exactly how Jeremy imagined it, Ryan’s lips soft and sweet. Ryan felt electricity buzzing through him as he kissed Jeremy, this was everything he’d ever wanted.

When they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes, frozen in time, the world around them faded and noise dulled. All that existed in that moment was the other, sky-blue eyes gazing into chestnut-browns, both sparkling. They stayed that way for what felt like years, but in reality was only a few seconds before they moved slightly apart, smiling and laughing along with the rest of their coworkers, the stream continuing.

After the segment, the two found each other in a hallway, away from everyone else so they had the privacy they needed. Ryan was sheepish and shuffled his feet, hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

“That...um, that was nice. The kiss I mean,” he said hesitantly, looking at Jeremy closely as he spoke, trying to read the lad.

“Y-yeah. Ryan?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes Jer?” Ryan bit his lip for the thousandth time.

“Back there, before we kissed, you said that you’d wanted to do that for awhile? Was that true?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Absolutely! I’ve been crazy about you for ages, Jeremy!” Ryan slapped a hand over his mouth as the words rushed out all at once, his eyes going wide. This was the moment he’d feared, whether or not Jeremy liked him back the way he liked the lad.

Jeremy’s eyes were also wide, and he looked like he was going to cry, a fact that upset Ryan and made him want to pull the lad into a tight hug to chase away all the hurt.

“Y-you like m-me?” Jeremy stuttered.

“Hell yeah! Jeremy I’ve had a crush on you since you stepped into our lives. You’re sweet and funny and kind, and cute and all I wanna do is kiss you and hug you until I die,” Ryan wasn’t sure where this bout of courage came from, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away.

Slowly, Jeremy reached out and grasped his hands in his own, looking down at them before returning his gaze to Ryan’s eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you since before I worked here, the feelings only getting worse as we grew closer. I thought you didn’t like me this way,” he whispered.

“I thought you didn’t like me!” Ryan grinned and chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over Jeremy’s hands.

“Guess we’re both stupid for not being honest with each other from the start,” Jeremy laughed.

“Just me, you’re perfect,” Ryan smiled and blushed, smile growing when he saw Jeremy’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink.

“Would you kiss me again? Please?” Jeremy asked.

“Absolutely!” Ryan smiled and leaned in, kissing the lad again, this kiss somehow better than their first.

“I’d wanted our first kiss to be special, and it sure as hell was!” Jeremy smiled and leaned his forehead against Ryan’s.

“I love you Jeremy,” Ryan whispered.

“I love you too Ryan,” Jeremy smiled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic because the Battle Buddies didn’t kiss during ExtraLife so they’ll have to just kiss here in this fictional work, the kiss that we all wanted. The forbidden kiss of the Battle Buddies.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and congrats to the Madhouse for meeting and going beyond their goal this year for ExtraLife!


End file.
